A Typical VK Weekend
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite VK pairings do in their free time? It's your chance to find out whether Kaname can sing or not, if Aido is good at minigolf, why Kain is in Victoria's Secret ...and much more! ;D Ok latest chap abit "mature"
1. Table Of Contents Intro

_**As the school year is reaching an end, I think there needs to be something to get us through those long Mondays (and every other day too). **_

_**So every Monday afternoon I will post 1 part of my 5 part series called "A Typical VK Weekend".**_

_**Basically it will show various pairings do "normal" teen-aged but in their own way.**_

_**Here's what's coming up (probably not in this order, I don't know). **_

_**I listed the title of the story, then the pairing, then a bit of a summary. (my pairings are not put in seme-uke verison because the 3somes confused me ^///^)**_

Hole in One?

_Aiyuri (Aido X Yuki X Yori)_

While the girls are kicking butt in mini-golf, poor Aido's icy temper continues to embarrass him…..

Black-bra-mail

_Rukain (Ruka X Kain)_

The couple is having trouble deciding on what store in the mall they should go to next, Kain wanting to go to Borders instead of girly stores like Deb, when Ruka lures him into going with her to Victoria's Secret….

Sing it Again, Sexy Vampire

_Ichkanze (Ichiru X Kaname X Zero)_

Deciding to go to a local karaoke bar, this hot trio puts on quite a show; first the twins serenade Kaname then the pureblood returns the favor…..

Tea For Two

_Tokaien (Yagari X Head Master Cross)_

What starts out as a simple drink between lovers turns steamer than the tea they are drinking…

We will Rock You

_Tashima (Takuma X Shiki X Rima)_

Rock Band anyone? With Rima on vocals, Takuma on guitar, and Shiki on drums this band will blow you away….

_**The next chapter is not part of this series, but I felt bad that you would have to wait half a week for the 1**__**st**__** story, so I wrote a one-shot. Hope you like everything!**_


	2. You're In Trouble Now extra oneshot

_**This, as I said before, is not actually part of this series but I have been wanting to write this for awhile. **_

_**BTW, for this one-shot both Yuki and Zero live in the Moon Dorm…. You'll see why.**_

Ugh, what a boring day. It had been raining every day for a week and some of the Night Class students were getting restless.

"We need some real entertainment around here!" Zero sighed as he lounged across a sofa.

Putting down his book, Ichijo agreed "True, but what would you have in mind?"

Silence filled the room until Shiki suddenly blurted out "I've got it! Let's prank Aido!"

"Anyone have an idea?"

Huddling together, the three soon came up with a plan the likes of which Cross Academy had ever seen before. It was ingenious, it was hilarious…….it was pure evil.

-About 20 Minutes Later-

"So do we have a deal, Aido?"

"Let me get this straight," the noble looked from Zero to Shiki to Ichijo and then back, "All I have to do is steal a pair of Yuki's underwear and you'll give me the new flavor from your 'Pocky of the Month' club? Is there some kind of catch to this?"

Zero smirked, "Nope. We didn't expect you to do this to begin with! After all, if you got caught Kaname would be pissed."

Growing red and huffy, Aido left the room with extra flourish….only to return a few minutes later. He strut into the room like the cockiest super model, a pair of frilly red panties waving proudly in his hold. "I win." he exclaimed "Now where is my pocky? I heard it is chocolate-cherry this month."

The blonde's only response was a fit of laughter from the couple who were still lounging on the sofa and the hunter who was rolling on the floor in laughter. Between gasps of air, the confused noble could hear "Can't believe…too easy…..oh god…...lacy….it worked…Kaname's underwear…"

"WHAT?" echoed across the room as Aido heard that last part.

Ichijo was the first to stop laughing "Those are Kaname's underwear!"

"We switched them with Yuki's before we made the bet with you!" Shiki chimed in.

"No way," Aido shook his head in disbelief, "You expect me to believe that these ruffled, lacy, obviously girly panties are the President's? Prove it!"

Zero, barely managing to pull himself off the floor and stop laughing, grabbed the undies, "First of all, I was the one who gave these to him for our anniversary. And if you don't believe me you'll have your proof in a few second, he's coming right now."

Sure enough the pureblood in question entered the room not a moment after Zero had finished talking. Wasting no time to prove Aido wrong, the hunter practically tackled his lover and pinned him to the wall. Any questions Kaname might have wanted to ask where cut off by the silverette's lips passionately embraced his own. The room fell into silence until the sound of a zipper being undone graced the room.

Grinning broadly, Zero stepped back from his lover to face Aido. "We win!" he laughed as he pointed at Kaname's now exposed lower body revealed a pair of lacy black boy-shorts similar to the ones the noble was still clutching…..

"Does anyone want to tell me why my pants have been removed? And why the hell Aido has my favorite panties?"

_**Ok, I know it was a bit on the short side but starting next week, I will be back to my normal (whatever that is) ^///^**_


	3. Note to Readers and story preview

_**Hey fellow readers! I'm sorry that I was not able to post the first part of this series Monday but I am having some "medical problems". Not really sure on the details but the lymph node under my right arm has been swollen for over a week, and it is growing. It's not as gross as it seems, just a bump….but it is causing a lot of pain. Today's doctor's visit should clear things up. **_

_**I will try to get back to writing as soon as I can! Sorry for the wait. ^/^ Thanks for all the support!**_

_**Ok, I'll leave you with this sneak peek of this IchijoXRimaXShiki threesome I have been working on…**_

It was late Friday afternoon and instead of going home for the weekend, Ichijo was stuck in a boring business meeting. So to keep himself awake he had been passing notes with a certain silverette hunter.

"Ugh, he sure is long winded isn't he?" he wrote and then slyly slipped it to Zero.

A moment later a response of "Yeah, he's a very vocal person…especially during sex. When I ride him, there is no stopping the EXPLOSION of moans and groans!" landed in his lap. They then exchanged glances and had to try their hardest not to burst out laughing.

Ichijo smiled at his childhood friend, who seemed oblivious to their giggles and was going on about some trading company in China. As good as the pureblood's hearing was, when Kaname was caught up in work a train could pass right in front of him without him noticing it.

Yet he may have spoken too soon as a silent vibration from his phone went off in his pocket. Ichijo lightly blushed as he read,

"If you two are trying to be sneaky by passing notes, it's not working. We'll be done here soon.

Love, Kaname

Oh, tell Zero that if he does not watch himself, I'll have to punish him."

Sighing, Ichijo passed another note to Zero, "How do you live with him? I mean, it has to be a little scary how he always seems to know what's going on! BTW, get ready for a 'busy' night."

"That's why I love him, but does he seriously think that I sat here for over 3 hours without planning something kinky? What or should I say who are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I don't know if their photo shoot is done yet but I plan on spending some quality time with my two favorite models." ……

_**Hope to see you all soon.**_


	4. If Zero was Gay

_**Ok, well I was working on the Aiyuri minigolf "chapter" but got caught up writing this other fic….but I do have something for you! Not that I really know much about Avenue Q but while watching hilarious Final Fantasy 7 (cloudXkadaj all the way, even though I like cloudXsquall the bestest ^/^) videos on youtube, I found these 2 songs! **_

_**The first is "If you were gay" (the lyrics- which I changed quite a bit- are in italics) with Zero and Ichiru, and then "I'm not wearing any underwear today". **_

**Z:** Finally, an afternoon alone with my favorite book "the Den of Shadows Quartet". No twin brother to bother me. How can it get any better than this?

**I:** Zero, I'm home!

**Z:** Ugh…hi Ichiru.

**I:** Hey Zero, you'll never guess what happened to me after class today. Kaname was smiling at me and talking to me.

**Z:** Yeah and?

**I:** He was being a little too friendly and I think he was coming on to me. I think that he might have thought that I was you!

**Z:** So why are you telling me this, huh? Why should I care? I don't care! What's for dinner tonight?

**I:** Well, you don't need to get so defensive!

**Z:** Shut-up Ichiru! Why should I care what that idiot is doing? Can't you see that I am trying to read?

**I:** I didn't mean to upset you, but we're brothers and I think that we should be able to talk about it.

**Z:** Well, I do not want too! This conversation is over!

**I:** But Zero…

**Z:** OVER!

**I:** Well ok, but just so you know

_If you were gay, that would be ok_

_I mean cause hey, Kaname likes you anyway_

_Because you see, if it were me_

_I would feel free to take Kaname, but I'm not his type_

**Z:** Ichiru, why the hell are you singing?

**I:** _If you were queer_

**Z:** Ichiru!

**I:** _I'd still be here_

**Z: **I'm trying to read!

**I:** _Year after year_

_Because you're dear to me_

**Z:** I am this close to killing you!

**I:** _And I know that you_

_Would except me too_

**Z:** Keep dreaming.

**I:** _If I told you today_

_Hey guess what, I fucked Kaname_

_But I'm not gay._

**Z:** Ummm, alright?

**I:** _So what should it matter to me_

_What you do in bed with him_

**Z:** You perv!

**I:** _*big finale*_

_If you were gay_

_I'd shout hooray_

**Z:** I am so not listening!

**I:** _And here I'd stay_

_But I wouldn't get in your way_

**Z:** Grrrr…

**I:** _You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you everyday_

_To tell you it's ok_

_You were just born that way_

_And as they say, it's in our DNA_

**Z:** That means that you're gay too, stupid.

**I:** _You're gay._

**Z:** For the last time NO!

**I:** _If you were gay._

**Z:** *faints*

_**And just when you thought it was over, look who shows up! It's Kaname!**_

**K:** _I'm not wearing underwear today!_

**I:** *cat calls*

**K:** _No I'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably __care__  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That I'm not wearing underwear today_

**Z:** Prove it! * slightly drooling*

**K:** Of course, honey! *drops pants*

**Z+I:** *die from nosebleed*

**K:** Was it something I said?

_**Before I leave, did you read vol 10 yet? At least by me the book (in English) came out around Friday (around the 28**__**th**__**?). I was so happy; although very sad if you like certain characters, it was so beautifully drawn! Probably my 2**__**nd**__** fav after vol 2 (nothing can beat that hot IchijoXShiki scene)!**_

_**Oh, thanks once again for the support. Tuesday I will be in same day surgery (and then watching Alice in Wonderland- woot sexy Johnny), but it is very minor. So don't worry (especially irmina, who is such a sweet heart), my plushie Zero and Kaname will be right by my side. ^/^**_


	5. Hole In One? aiyuri chap

_**Ok, well I am back to normal…even the weird brace I had to wear came off today. It must have been pretty funny to see my boyfriend, in left arm cast and right leg cast (minor car accident), and I, in my brace that kept my arm at a 90 degree angle, walking together. At least there is only a week of school left!**_

_**This week's story is the AidoXYukiXYori minigolf story….hope you laugh.**_

"Go Yori!" the petite pureblood cheered as her best friend scored a hole-in-one.

Yori blushed as she was almost tackled to the ground by the overly hyper Yuki. "Ok, ok!" she laughed, "It's your turn, Aido."

"What?" the blonde had been too involved in watching his two lovers interact to notice whose turn it was. Then, trying to appear like he had been paying attention, he added "Oh right. I was just, um, working on the best angle to putt from…"

"Right, of course that's what you were doing." Yuki sassily replied as Yori fake coughed *fan boy*.

"How am I the fan boy when I know you two like to spy on Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru in hopes of some hot guy on guy action?"

Hands on her hips, Yuki turned her full attention on the blonde "First of all, I'm Kaname's sister so I can get away with it. And, that proves nothing because you were with us Mr. Hanabusa-fan boy-Aido!"

The girls burst into laughter as the air around Aido grew significantly colder as his cheeks grew warm in embarrassment. "This whole tag team thing is so uncalled for…how am I supposed to stand a chance against it?" he sighed from under his own personal snow cloud, "Can I take my turn now or are you two still on your character assassination spree?"

Yori wrapped her arms around the blushing blonde, "Now dear, you know you have trouble controlling your ice in certain emotions. Maybe we should take a break, get a drink…"

"Ice cream time!" Yuki blurted out as she dragged them to the nearest stand. For such a small girl, she sure was strong when her food was on the line!

-About 10 Minutes and At Least 2 Brain Freezes Later-

"Yuki, did you really have to rush us?" grumbled Yori as she rubbed her still sore forehead, "How is it that even the Ice King over there got a brain freeze and you didn't?"

The girl shrugged "It's a pureblood thing; Kaname doesn't get them either."

"Excuses, excuses." Aido laughed, earning a harsh slap in the back that almost toppled him over from Yuki.

Finally after everyone was back on their feet and ice cream free, it was time for Aido to putt.

Focusing on nothing but the blue golf ball in front of him, the blonde swung his club. Well, that little blue ball did fall into the hole….five putts later. With a girl on either side, consoling him, Aido tried his luck on the next hole. Plop! The golf ball sailed into a water hole.

"Ha, ha" the noble attempted to hide his embarrassment, "Guess mini-golf is just not my game….what the hell?" He knocked his fist against the water's now solid surface.

Yori held out her golf ball "Just use mine and try to control your temper."

-Less Than 20 Minutes Later-

"He just had to get competitive!" Yuki sighed as she and Yori carried the now frozen solid Aido to their car.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Yori agreed "Well, that new hair dryer I bought is going to get quite a work out."

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS…..OR ANYTHING ELSE!"

_**Ok, that's it for now. On Thursday I will hopefully have that interview with Kaname posted (under They're Onto Us). Until then.**_


	6. Honey, I'm Home! tashima fic

_**I'm back..again?...well I got back a couple days ago (didn't bring my notebooks on vacation) and have a couple more stories coming. For those that have read the previewed story a couple chapters ago, this is that story.**_

_**I hope you like it, it's my first 3some that has a female character in it. This has to be one of my fav pairings.**_

_**BTW, this is an Ichijo X Shiki X Rima!**_

It was late Friday afternoon and instead of going home for the weekend, Ichijo was stuck in a boring business meeting. So to keep himself awake he had been passing notes with a certain silverette hunter.

"Ugh, he sure is long winded isn't he?" he wrote and then slyly slipped it to Zero.

A moment later a response of "Yeah, he's a very vocal person…especially during sex. When I ride him, there is no stopping the EXPLOSION of moans and groans! That's why we always get caught at the most awkward times." landed in his lap. They then exchanged glances and had to try their hardest not to burst out laughing.

Ichijo smiled at his childhood friend, who seemed oblivious to their giggles and was going on about some deal they were trying to make with a trading company in China. As good as the pureblood's hearing was, when Kaname was caught up in work a train could pass right in front of him without him noticing it.

Yet he may have spoken too soon as a silent vibration from his phone went off in his pocket. Ichijo lightly blushed as he read,

"If you two are trying to be sneaky by passing notes, it's not working. We'll be done here soon.

Love, Kaname

Oh, tell Zero that if he does not watch himself, I'll have to punish him."

Sighing, Ichijo passed another note to Zero, "How do you live with him? I mean, I grew up with him and it's still a little scary how he always seems to know what's going on! Oh, and get ready for a 'busy' night once we finally get out of here."

"That's why I love him, but does he seriously think that I sat here for over 3 hours without planning something kinky? BTW, what or should I say who are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I don't know if their photo shoot is done yet but I plan on spending some quality time with my two favorite models."

"Oh, I smell a threesome coming on!"

The blonde had just sent a note reading "Yeah, it's been a busy week for all of us. But that's what makes the weekends even better; two whole days of nothing but Shiki, Rima, and passionate sex." when Kaname announced that the meeting was over. Both letting out a sigh of relief, Ichijo and Zero waited patiently for everyone else to leave. After kicking Aido (aka Kaname's biggest fan and butt kisser) out, the trio said their goodbyes.

As he left the room, Ichijo was sure he heard the pureblood let out a breathy gasp as the hunter probably pinned him down on the conference table. He's suspicion were answered by Kaname's normally calm voice practically whimpering "More! Zero I need you now!"

"So that's how they close a business deal." the blonde giggled to himself.

-20 Minutes Later-

Noticing the sleek black Beetle in the driveway, the noble broadly smiled as pulled his turquoise Ford Freestyle up next to it. Quickly and quietly he snuck into the house he shared with his two lovers.

He had just gotten to the bedroom door when he heard a female voice tease, "Come on Shiki, take it like a man! No wonder Ichijo's the seme."

A deeper voice answered by whining, "No fair! Rima, you only won because I was caught off guard!"

Unable to resist temptation any longer, the blonde opened the door only to reveal the two models, still partly dressed, sprawled out on the bed. Shiki lay flat on the sheets, nude except for a crimson tie that had somehow managed to stay on. On top of him, impaled on his weeping erection, Rima was smugly smiling down at her captive. Her hair flowed past her bare shoulders to meet the top of the black leather bustier that hugged her upper body.

"I wish I could come home to this every day." Ichijo chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, "Tres chaud (_very hot_)!"

Almost in unison the models shot him lust filled gazes as they purred, "You're finally home! We've been waiting for you."

Undressing quickly, Ichijo walked over to the bed. "Sorry, late night at the office with Kaname you know." he sighed as he stretched his limbs.

With only his white dress shirt on he went to each of his lovers, Shiki first then Rima, and gave them a passionate kiss. He took in their unique tastes; Shiki always reminding him of vanilla and pocky, while Rima had a richer spicy taste like a chocolate covered chili pepper. It felt good to be home.

"We're going to have to have a talk with him about your extra hours." the redhead smiled as Ichijo found a place on the bed behind her and in between Shiki's legs.

The brunette let out a low moan when he felt an arousal teasing his needy entrance. "Well, if you go in like that then he'd probably get a promotion." he lightly laughed at Rima who stuck her tongue out at him, "Even though I think it would be more effective if-" His words were stopped short when a sudden intrusion in his lower region.

"I know where you're going with that! Just because we dated does not mean that we still love each other like that." the blonde protested as he moved in and out of the other boy.

"Whatever you say, but I think we all know Kaname's probably has fantasies about you in a threesome with him and Zer-" the youngest vampire was cut off by a sharp tweet on one of his nipples, "Oh come on Takuma, you know it's true!"

Rima laughed in agreement, "Yeah, Kaname is a pretty kinky guy."

"Oh Rima not you too!" Ichijo squeaked as he felt his nipple being twisted through his shirt. "Ok, if you want to play rough so can I." and at that his thrusts grew not only much faster but deeper and harder too.

The trio rocked together; Ichijo pounded into Shiki causing the brunette's erection to thrust up into Rima. Every little movement, every moment of bliss between the three lovers was in perfect unison. After living together for so many years they had learned what turned each vampire on and exactly where they were most sensitive.

Sometime later, as they rode out their first orgasms of the night, their positions were switched around. Rima found herself pinned down on the bed while her men loomed over her. Nimble fingers worked quickly; Shiki unbuttoning Ichijo's dress shirt while the blonde unlaced Rima's corset.

Then the boys each latched onto one of the redhead's exposed breasts. As different as their personalities, the boys had their preferences in bed; Ichijo who liked things to be tender and gentle sucked on the perky breast while Shiki who liked it rougher went straight to biting the flesh. Yet that didn't mean they didn't enjoy the same form of torture; each boy driving Rima crazy by fingering her simultaneously.

As they lay together, tired and more than a bit sticky, a calming silence fell upon the room….but not for long.

"I'm hungry! Who wants some ravioli?"

"I do!"_…to be continued?_

_**Ok, I know I'm really pushing the T rating but it fit in this story because of the preview. The might be a sequel, it depends how you like this part.**_

_**BTW, just saw VK Guilty in English today! Loved it!**_


End file.
